Newspaper dispensing racks of which the present invention relates, include lid-opening or door opening structures of tetrahedral cross section that include upright side and back walls. A spring-loaded, transparent front door completes each assembly. It is hinged along a vertical or horizontal pivot axis. Such front doors are releasably attached to the walls of the racks via a coin-operated latch mechanism, and are opened on the following occasions: by the distributor to initially place a stack of newspapers interior thereof for sale; next by the buyer after insertion of a predetermined number of coins into the latch mechanism. Unfortunately to permit the distributor to rapidly place the stack of newspapers interior of the rack per one door opening, also allows a buyer to extract more than one newspaper after purchase has occurred. While various designs have been introduced to limit the buyer to one newspaper per door opening, these structures have been difficult to implement in view of the desire of the distributor to service each rack via a single door opening without expending time to initiate special slotting arrangements or place special insertions between newspapers. Also, such designs require careful maintenance to function in the desired manner on a repeatable basis. In addition, some are too complicated for use by busy purchasers. Furthermore they have been found to be difficult to add to existing racks where the distributor has a substantial supply on hand.